


就算是白天也要do

by dolphin_1004



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphin_1004/pseuds/dolphin_1004
Summary: 生贺奔放版勋率硕荣宽请自行避雷
Relationships: Woozi/Vernon/DK/Boo Seungkwan/Hoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	就算是白天也要do

“呀！崔韩率！”懊恼的声音从门口传来，床上的人回头看，夫胜宽正用手捂着眼睛，想着要不要去隔壁房间拿个被子把床上赤裸的两人罩住，“现在是白天啊！白天！”  
“他应该是吃醋了，你去哄哄吧？”权顺荣红着脸还有些气喘，小声说，没漏掉崔韩率嘴角的笑意，“你高兴啥呢？”  
“他可爱。”弟弟短小的解释着，从自己身上退了下来，“哥要不打给知勋哥？”  
“哇，你们俩真的是...”夫胜宽略微松开了指缝，和漂亮的眼睛对视上，“你又什么时候...”  
崔韩率已经靠近他，身后的门被关上，他凑进夫胜宽吻过来，将他紧紧圈在自己怀里，“那你干嘛偷看？”

他被迫和崔韩率接吻，房间里暖气很足弄得他头晕晕的就配合起来，双手不自觉地还上对方，尝到了接吻的甜头之后自然的送上自己。  
“胜宽尼不生气哦，”权顺荣也跟着下床，从身后抱住自己，“是哥哥想做了。”  
夫胜宽被夹在中间，有种喘不过气的感觉，权顺荣抱人的时候总是粘的很紧，最近举铁过头了可能自己都不知道臂力比以前强了许多，他在接吻当中哼哼着回应他，权顺荣满足地笑笑把头埋在他颈间。  
“胜宽尼刚洗澡呀，香香的。”  
对啊明明就刚洗干净，夫胜宽在脑子里埋怨，一会肯定又得洗了。权顺荣的手从睡衣里伸进来，是昨天出去和韩率买的情侣款，他用余光看见对方的那件散在床上，想必也是被这哥脱掉的。  
权顺荣脱了上衣之后便执着于他的乳头，双手在他和崔韩率之间，时而蹭到崔韩率的，引得他笑起来。

“顺荣哥？”是李硕珉，“现在可以进去吗？”  
崔韩率用眼神询问怎么叫的不是李知勋，“知勋太累了嘛，想让他休息休息。”  
打开门却是两个人。  
崔韩率见状有些幸灾乐祸，拉着夫胜宽的手带他到床上去，小橘子还沉迷在接吻中，眼睛雾蒙蒙的问他做什么。  
“做你呀。”  
李知勋像是刚从外面回来的样子，身上还有冬日的寒气，他上上下下打量权顺荣，后者因为本来就光溜溜的被看得心慌，只好主动捧着他的脸吻上去，“知勋怎么也来了？”  
“你不欢迎我？”李知勋这么说着还是往屋里进，推着权顺荣往里。  
“当然没有，”权顺荣嘟囔着回答的黏糊糊，“怕你太累了。”

“哥，你叫我来又不理我，”李硕珉对权顺荣说，视线却看向夫胜宽，两个人对视之后交换了一个吻算是打招呼。  
“胜宽脸怎么这么红？”他笑着戳戳夫胜宽的脸颊，夫胜宽害羞地躲着。  
“你们怎么这么多人大白天...”他支支吾吾不想说下去。  
“什么呀，”李硕珉戳完又捏了捏，“胜宽是自己闯进来的吗？”  
“是闯进来的，”崔韩率说，已经握住他有些硬挺地下身，“不过已经进入状态了。”  
“快点...”夫胜宽催促着，他总是这样，开始前害羞地不行，真的放开后又着急着要享受，他解了李硕珉的裤子，崔韩率趁机滑下去，含住夫胜宽的性器顶端。夫胜宽舒服的喘气来，一只手向下插在崔韩率发间，一只手顺着指引握上李硕珉的阴茎。

“知勋尼...”和对床的情况相反，权顺荣坐在李知勋身上，握着他早就挺立的柱身咯咯笑，“知勋尼已经好硬了。”  
“我和硕珉在一块，”他这才解释，在权顺荣的帮助下脱掉上衣，“看到你找他。”  
“呜呜呜知勋本来不要我，要和硕珉做吗？”权顺荣进入受害者的身份倒是很快，趴在他身上假装哭着要亲亲。  
李知勋先是给了他深吻，到他软乎乎要自己撑着为止，才安慰他，“我也怕你最近压力太大了。”  
“kkk，”权顺荣这才又笑起来，“果然压力大还是要做爱啊，下次要直接找我哦。”  
过了一会李知勋才慢吞吞地说，“你也是。”  
权顺荣一点点扶着李知勋的阴茎进入自己，刚才和崔韩率做了一半让他很容易就全吃进去，舒爽的呻吟声他也毫不掩饰，和一旁夫胜宽的声音交织在一起。  
李知勋握住他的细腰，捏了捏没有以前那么软了还有点失望，随着他的节奏时不时用力上顶，让权顺荣爽的说荤话，浪叫声怕是小小的房间装不下。

另一边夫胜宽也不妙，好久没做加上氛围的刺激，崔韩率也难得主动给他口，“要...要射了...韩率再快。”  
崔韩率听言反而吐出来，勾得他要哭出来眼泪汪汪地看两人。  
“胜宽要输给顺荣哥了。”李硕珉逗他玩，还是乖乖给他扩张，拍拍崔韩率让他起来，把夫胜宽翻过来让他趴好。  
太过心急挤多了润滑，夫胜宽闭上眼感受李硕珉细长的手指在后穴抽插，细细的呻吟从嘴边漏出，崔韩率的手在他身上游走，挑拨他一条条神经。  
“要不要玩游戏？”  
夫胜宽马上反应过来摇头。  
“玩嘛，”崔韩率安抚他，“我也想玩，胜宽猜得出来我吗？”  
“猜错了要怎么办？”夫胜宽小声问。  
“打屁屁。”李硕珉说着就轻轻拍了一下，崔韩率也绕到后面来，两个人小声交谈。

“知勋也...也想玩吗？”  
李知勋翻翻白眼，“都这样了你要我停下来？”  
他受不了权顺荣慢吞吞的节奏，两个人倒了过来把权顺荣压在身下。  
“也许第二次再玩也行。”他附在权顺荣耳边说。  
“啊...太快了...知勋...呜...”权顺荣的腿紧紧缠在李知勋身上，心口不一地索求更多。

夫胜宽好像是猜错了，被弄得呜咽着哭闹，“呜呜，不要了，我错了...”  
李知勋才射完权顺荣就跑过去安慰他，和弟弟抱在一起，小小的床要挤不下了。  
刚才在夫胜宽这里没吃到的崔韩率握着哥哥的腰又插进去，权顺荣被突然的操弄顶的合不住嘴，又换夫胜宽安慰他，两个人互相握着对方的阴茎摩擦，射在两人之间。  
“硕珉呐。”  
李硕珉听到李知勋叫他，也猜到他要做什么，虽然夹在中间会很爽但是好累哦的想法一闪而过，他还未从夫胜宽身体里退出来，李知勋就已经在扩张了，他也有苦说不出。

夫胜宽稍微缓过来看看周围的人，才一会又变成了崔韩率在操自己，对面床上李知勋狠狠操着李硕珉，他甚至疑惑两个人什么时候搞到一起了。

罢了，大概全队都搞在一起吧。


End file.
